kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuke Nitoh
is the secondary rider of Kamen Rider Wizard, . He lost his powers during the final battle with Wiseman. He regained his powers sometime before Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Referred to as by the Wiseman due to his ancient Belt, he needs to absorb the mana of the defeated Phantoms in order to regain his strength. In Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, his counterpart is referred to as the , a nickname he shares with Orma. Kosuke Nitoh He is a student archaeologist who is rather optimistic, believing staunchly that danger & opportunity are two sides of the same coin. Ever since he found a fossil near a lake as a child, Kosuke dreamed of becoming an archaeologist. Though his parents approved his ambition, his grandmother did not. Because she also scolded his adventurous behavior, Kosuke grew up thinking of her as strict and mean. During one of his expeditions, Kosuke accidentally discovered the Beast Driver in ancient ruins. He also has an unusual liking for mayonnaise, constantly carrying a bottle of it with him and putting it on any food he eats, including doughnuts, oden and foods that already have mayo. Haruto and Shunpei refer to him as "Mayonnaise" because of this unique habit. When he finds Phantoms or Ghouls, he refers them as his "food" due to his ability and need to absorb Mana from them. It's shown that when Haruto finds Phantoms and tries to defeat them, Kosuke will get angry for interfering with his "feeding time". He also constantly leaves everyone around him speechless due to his tendency to interrupt others and express his thoughts without breaks. While he originally saw Haruto as a nuisance, he was nevertheless willing to cure him of the poison injected into him by Manticore through the use of Dolphi Mantle's powers. After the incident with Oikawa, he gradually warms up to Haruto and sees him as a rival as well as a friend. Initially homeless and having to camp in places until he got chased away, he found a permanent spot to set up his camp at the roof of a building belonging to a woman whom he had once saved. Though, he still prefer to camp in many places. Later, Kosuke revealed to Haruto, Shunpei, and Rinko that he received Kamen Rider Beast's powers from Beast Chimera. The Beast Chimera made a contract with Kosuke, granting Kosuke his magic. In exchange, Kosuke must absorb mana by defeating Phantoms and ghouls, or he will be eaten by Beast Chimera. Unlike Haruto who is knowledgeable about how Phantoms come about and operate, Kosuke initially knows nothing other than they can take human forms and he needs to eat them to survive. Later, Haruto offers Kosuke to get rid off Beast Chimera. However, Kosuke refuses and prefers to retain his powers and the status of being both a rival and an ally to Haruto. Even when he lost his Beast Driver. Kosuke refuses to destroy Chimera, as he won't find any important discovery, like Beast Chimera. History He is young man from the Fukui Prefecture who is rather optimistic, often believing that pinches and chances are sides of the same coin. He has a gigantic appetite and an unusual liking to mayonnaise, putting it on everything he eats, including doughnuts. He originally lived with his grandmother before he became a student archaeologist. During an expedition, Nito found the Beast Driver and broke the seal holding a horde of Ghouls at bay. Forced to become Kamen Rider Beast to defeat the monsters, Nitoh learns he unknowingly forged a pact with the Phantom Beast Chimera and must now consume other Phantoms for their magical energies to keep the Phantom fed, as if it dies, so will he. Through a misunderstanding as to how Kamen Rider Wizard functions in regards to absorbing and replenishing magical power, he labels Haruto his "eternal rival" when they first meet after Nito was targeted by Manticore on the assumption that he was a Gate. Despite it being possible for Haruto to simply use an Engage Wizard Ring to enter Nitoh's Underworld and destroy Beast Chimera, Nito initially refuses on the grounds that his Phantom would be too strong for Kamen Rider Wizard to handle and the experience would "leave a bad taste." Nitoh later explains that as an archeologist, he wishes to learn more about the Phantoms, the Beast Driver, and the Wizard Rings, believing he will never make as important a discovery as Beast Chimera again. When Nitoh attempts to end the second Sabbath, he is overpowered by Fueki. In risky gambit that could have killed him, Nito broke the Beast Driver to release Beast Chimera so he can devour all of the excess magical energies generated by the Sabbath to negate the ritual. In appreciation, the idea of eating not amusing, Beast Chimera spares Nitoh's life and frees him from their pact before leaving. Despite being a normal human again, Nitoh aided Haruto during the final battle. Once the Phantoms are finally defeated, taking Yuzuru as an apprentice, Nito decides to find Beast Chimera to learn more about the ancient Phantom. Nito eventually recaptures Chimera and seals it on the Beast Driver once more, but is forced to transform into Kamen Rider Beast once more to confront the Phantom Ogre and a copy of Koyomi he created using the Hope Wizard Ring, despite knowing that without Phantoms to consume, he will be eventually eaten by Chimera. After Ogre is defeated, he is consumed by the Nepenthes Inhumanoid under Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim's orders. Nito is later rescued by Kamen Riders Gaim and Wizard and assists them to defeat Bujin Gaim and in the occasion, learns that he can feed Chimera not only with Phantoms but with fruits from the Helheim Forest as well. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Summonride Kamen Rider Beast appears as a Partner Chip in the video game Kamen Rider Summonride. Beast is a Luck (Yellow) Nakamaride chip, and acts as a light combat partner. His most common attacks are using the Chameleo Mantle. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Beast appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. He is the one of the four second Neo-Heisei Riders who can be recruited into the Rider gang. He is first appeared as a brainwashed boss, until he was freed and unlike the movie Riders, he apparently made it way to join the other remaining main and secondary Neo-Heisei Riders, including surviving second Heisei Riders (such as Kaixa, IXA, and Garren) whom appeared as assist characters only. In the game, Beast's mantle used for specials and finishing moves. While the mantles are unused for long, they will disappear. Ironically when Beast using his ultimate attack while wearing some of his mantles, the screen will shows a mantleless Beast. His Hyper form is often usedas a separate DLC character, like Wizard Infinity Style to original Wizard, the form has no connection to original Beast. Same thing with Wizard, Beast Hyper is still voiced by Tasuku Nagase. Unlike the other Riders whom has a bike (while Accel is a bike himself) Beast's Falco Mantle is used as his bike & moves like a normal walking inputs, as well as able to used dash attack, including an aerial attack, which the normal attacks can do in one hit (while without Bike Mode as original Beast can do 2-string normal aerial attacks like Blade, Decade and Wizard Infinity Style does). If playing Beast Hyper during Bike Mode, he will change into his Falco Mantle with the Bike Mode playterm being the same as original Beast. When Beast Hyper (during Bike Mode as original Beast + Falco Mantle) deactivates Bike Mode or using original Beast's special aerial attack, Beast will revert back to Beast Hyper. Kamen Rider Batton-Line Kamen Rider Beast becomes available in the Rider roster in the online PC game, Kamen Rider Batton-Line, after defeating the boss at level 10. Kamen Rider Travelers Record to be added Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis to be added Personality Unlike Haruto, Kosuke is a much lighter character. He contrasts Haruto by being much more sensible and open to the others. Kosuke often places mayonnaise on all food, claiming that mayonnaise is the tastiest food. He even teases Haruto by placing mayonnaise on his doughnut; something that Haruto dislikes. Despite his lighter personality, Kosuke is a very stubborn guy and never listens to the others. He usually says "Don't say it!", to cut his conversation with the others. This can cause trouble for him and others, as in the first few episodes he appears in he often cuts off any conversation about Phantoms and Gates. He also doesn't take battles very seriously until the last few episodes, particularly after Yuzuru was kidnapped by the White Wizard. Despite claiming Haruto as a rival in the first place, Kosuke in the end helps Haruto in exterminating Phantoms. Kosuke is also easily or usually swayed by girls, like Rinko and Mayu. Despite this, his habit only happens for one person at a time. Mantles Unlike Wizard, Beast doesn't use alternate forms to combat the Phantoms he consumes. Instead, he uses single shoulder mantle armaments called to help him gain an advantage over his foes. Kamen Rider Beast's ending theme is entitled "BEASTBITE". *'Height:' 198 cm. *'Weight:' 94 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 5.5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 7.6 tons *'Highest Jump:' 40 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 4.6 seconds Beast has the ability to absorb the Mana (magical energy) of defeated Phantoms and Ghouls, which take the form of his personal symbol in order to be absorbed into the Beast Driver, allowing the mana to be consumed by his inner Chimera Phantom. When the Beast Ring is set into the Beast Driver and turned the opposite way he used to transform, he can initiate the finisher. Appearances: Movie War Ultimatum, Episodes 17-21, 23-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28-41, 43-45, Wizard in Magic Land, 46-49, 52-53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Mantles= The Falco Ring allows Beast to gain the orange , which gives him the ability to fly. This mode debuts in episode 17. Falco Mantle is the second fastest Mantle at Beast's disposal, trumped only by the Dolphi Mantle. It is not usually used for battle, but rather for quick getaways or to finish off an already weakened opponent. Appearances: Movie War Ultimatum, Episodes 17, 19, 26-27, 33-34, 37, 41, 43, 45, Wizard in Magic Land - Chameleo= Chameleo Mantle The Chameleo Ring allows Beast to gain the green , which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings and become invisible, as well as utilize the Chameleo's tongue as a whip to either attack or constrict enemies. This mode debuts in episode 17. Chameleo Mantle is only effective in fighting Ghouls and weaker Phantoms. Some Phantoms can see Beast, even in his camouflage state, making this Mantle rarely used in fighting Phantoms. It is also Beast's second slowest Mantle, only faster then the Buffa Mantle. Despite this, he can also become more nimble and faster when it comes to jumping and climbing with this Mantle on. Appearances: Episodes 17, 20, 23-24, Super Hero Taisen Z, 30, 34, 37-38, 44, Wizard in Magic Land, 48, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Buffa= Buffa Mantle The Buffa Ring allows Beast to gain the red , which enhances his physical strength and endurance. This mode debuts in episode 18. Buffa Mantle is Beast's strongest Mantle (in regards to physical attacks and durability). It can not only easily overpower Phantoms, but the Mantle can also be used to protect Beast from attacks. However, it is Beast's slowest Mantle, as well as the one that drains his mana the most. Though, this Mantle is often used, due to the great power of this Mantle, compared to the others. In Ganbaride, he can initiate an attack with this Mantle called , where he dashes towards the enemy with incredible speed and rams into the target, causing them to explode. Appearances: Episodes 18-19, 21, 23-25, 27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28, 30-31, 36, 39, 41, 45, Wizard in Magic Land, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Dolphi= Dolphi Mantle The Dolphi Ring allows Beast to gain the purple , which gives him the ability to swim and emit purple magical energy to heal any ailment. This mode debuts in episode 17. Dolphi Mantle is Beast's fastest Mantle. It grants him incredible swimming speed, as well as the ability to cure injuries or poisons. However, the healing ability can drain Beast's mana quickly, making it a last resort tactic. This Mantle is rarely used, as Beast rarely needs to heal the others and healing costs more mana. In Ganbaride, he can initiate an attack with this Mantle called , where he shoots a current of water from the Dolphi Mantle at the target that explodes into a blast of water. Appearances: Episodes 17, 26, 35, Wizard in Magic Land }} - Beast Hyper= Beast Hyper *'Height:' 208 cm. *'Weight:' 99 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 20.3 tons *'Highest Jump:' 30 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 4.0 seconds is the ultimate form of Kamen Rider Beast, which is accessed through the Hyper Ring. This form debuts in episode 29. In this form, Beast's kicking and punching power has nearly doubled from his standard form, making him a force to be reckoned with. He now has fringes on his forearms that are both offensive and defensive weapons. However, he loses some of his maximum jumping height as a result, as well as the ability to access his Mantles. On another note, his speed has only been heightened slightly. Before transforming, Beast regains mana through a surge of mana while transforming into Hyper. His weapon in this form is the Mirage Magnum. When Beast Hyper opens the mouth of the Hyper Ring and inserts it into the Mirage Magnum's ring slot, he can initiate an attack called , where Beast Hyper shoots Beast Chimera as a beam of energy to destroy the enemy. If Beast enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Beast Chimera by releasing him through force of will instead of using the Chimarise Ring. However, this will revert Beast back to his original form. Appearances: Episodes 29-33, 35, 39, 41, 43, 45, Wizard in Magic Land, 46-47, 49, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Wizard Style= Wizard Style is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring, which is accessed when Beast scans Kamen Rider Wizard's Land Dragon Wizard Ring on the Beast Driver after the latter took his Buffa Ring. In this form, Beast dons the from Wizard's Land Dragon form and is equipped with the on his arms. This form is able to use the cleaving capabilities of the Drago Hell Claws. Its finishing move is the , which involves Beast charging at an enemy before going through a Magical Portal that forms WizarDragon to destroy the Phantom. As revealed in episode 24, Beast is unable to use Wizard's rings. In this case, how Beast is able to do this is unknown. }} In a feature exclusive to the S.H. Figuarts, Beast can be armed with Two Mantles (any combination). He can also use a single or Two Mantles in Hyper. Arsenal Devices *Beast Driver - Transformation device *Wizard Rings - Gives access to Beast's Rider forms and mantles. *Wizard Ring Holder - Carrier strap for Beast's rings *Griffin PlaMonster - Kamen Rider Beast's familiar. *Mirage Magnum - Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's weapon. Weapons *Dice Saber - Kamen Rider Beast's weapon. *Mirage Magnum - Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's weapon. Legend Rider Devices - Lockseed= : Allows the user to transform into Beast Arms. The core image depicts the Beast Driver while the lid backside image depicts the Beast Ring. Bravo/Knuckle-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: Beastclose.jpg|Beast Lockseed (locked & closed) Beastopen.jpg|Beast Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kosuke Nitoh is portrayed by . As a child, Kosuke is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Beast, his suit actor is , which the role he reprises first in Movie War Ultimatum. His first Secondary Rider role, he is also the suit actor of the White Wizard, as well as Phoenix and Wiseman. His understudy is , who is also Gremlin's suit actor. Kamen Rider Wizard Character Book: Magic Starts Rider Machine on a bicycle.]] *Beast has not been shown to have a motorcycle, making him the second Secondary Rider to lack a Rider Machine (the first being Diend). **This is teased in episode 40, where Beast borrows a bicycle to fight the Ghouls. **In the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, the Falco Mantle is used in the place of a bike, further poking fun at Beast's situation. Notes *He is the first secondary rider to be colored gold, and the fourth in general after Agito, Odin, and Caucasus. *His transformation poses and actions are similar to Black and ZX. *He is similar to Kamen Rider OOO in his Latorartar Combo, as they both are yellow/gold in color and have a lion motif. **Surprisingly, Beast and OOO Latorartar Combo appear together in Where is Beast?. *Him using a as a PlaMonster is probably alluding to how Griffins have the same relationship with Chimeras as they have the torso of a lion. *Beast's relationship to Beast Chimera is similar to the relationship with the Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider Ryuki and their Contract Monsters. *Beast's ability to absorb mana from the Phantoms echoes and , the additional heroes of , the first Super Sentai show that Wizard aired alongside, whose respective mechas ( and ) are able to siphon from Enetron tanks and . *His unusual liking to mayonnaise is similar to Toshiro Hijikata from Gintama. *Kosuke is the second individual to be mistaken as a Gate after being attacked by Phantoms, with the first being Satoshi Ishii from episodes 14 and 15. *According to Kosuke's actor, he wanted to call the Phantoms "Yummies" because of how Kosuke eats their mana, but the director told him no, in order to avoid confusion with the monsters from Kamen Rider OOO. *He's the only Kamen Rider to share his Final Form's name with that of the Final Form of a Rider from a previous series, that being the Primary and Secondary Riders from Kamen Rider Kabuto. **Coincidentally, he is the first Secondary Rider since Gatack to receive a Hyper Battle DVD-exclusive form. *The color scheme and design of Beast Hyper is strikingly similar to " " a local hero mascot of a theme park whose costume design came from early drafts from Shotaro Ishinomori. **The difference is that Sea Jetter Kaito is cyan and Beast Hyper is regular blue. **The blue/gold color scheme of Beast Hyper is also the same as the Final Form of his Secondary Rider predecessor, Kamen Rider Meteor Storm. *Similar to how Wizard's different Styles each involve a different mystical element, Beast's different Mantles involve different biomes of the Earth. **Falco: Sky **Chameleo: Forest **Buffa: Land **Dolphi: Sea *Beast is the only Wizard Rider that has the standard compound eyes of the Kamen Riders, while the other Wizard Riders have rarely-used visor eyes, shaped like jewels. *Since the Beast Driver was created in ancient times, it is possible that there was a previous Kamen Rider Beast before Nitoh, like with Kuuga and OOO. *Four of the five animals associated with Beast are four of the five animals associated with the . ** had a motif of a rhinoceros, not a chameleon; however had . ***Fittingly, Beast teamed up with both of those teams in . *While various Secondary and beyond Riders have assumed new forms (normally Final Forms) since G3 and Gills in Kamen Rider Agito, Beast is the first to truly alternate between different forms (though technically they are attachments) just as main Riders have. *He is the second rider (not counting Gatack) to have a Final Form named Hyper. *Nitoh owns a mirror that let him spot Phantoms through the eyes of the Griffin PlaMonster, similar to Koyomi's crystal ball. *In the end of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Kosuke is shown to have plucked some of the fruit of Helheim for Beast Chimera. However Kosuke never made such indication to have been tempted to eat a fruit. This may indicate that if one wears any transformation Driver, then that temptation will never come. Appearances External Links *TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page *TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard rider page **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Beast ***TV Asahi's page on the Predetory Hood helmet **TV Asahi's page on the Falco Mantle **TV Asahi's page on the Dolphi Mantle **TV Asahi's page on the Chameleo Mantle **TV Asahi's page on the Buffa Mantle **TV Asahi's page on Beast Hyper References IT:Nitoh Kousuke Category:Wizard Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Rival Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gates Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes